TK's attempts to ask out Kari
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: TK is continuously trying to ask out Kari but people keep coming in on him at the moment of hope. will he ever get Kari to go out with him? read review and find out. btw read the last chapter first and read the others after
1. Chapter 1

**TK's attempts to ask out Kari part 1**

TK is at school as well as the other digidestined, Yolei, Cody, Davis, and TK's secret crush Kari (even though the other digidestined knew about it). The 12 year old was now in math class and had an easier time focusing on Kari that on algebra. TK was drooling over kari as Yolei and Cody just smirked and giggled. Davis was Burning up with jealously and anger.

Teacher: TK, what is the answer?

TK: *snaps out of his trance* huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention, what's the question?

Teacher: "are you paying attention" is the question.

Everyone bursts into laughter and TK just blushes.

TK: let me guess, Detention?

Teacher: I was going to let you off with a warning since you have the big championship basketball game tonite, but lets make it tomorrow morning.

TK: *sigh* yes sir.

The bell that ends the day rings and everyone leaves.

TK: well that was embarrassing…

Kari: I'll bet.

TK: AH, would you stop scaring me like that?

Kari: nope!

TK: what am I gonna do with you?

Kari: maybe, you could carry me home!

TK: ok!

TK then pulls Kari over his shoulder and starts running.

Kari: I meant on your back, not over your shoulder!

TK: lighten up and enjoy the ride.

Kari: you do know I can give you a major wedgie from back here.

TK: you wouldn't dare…

Kari: you wanna try me?

TK then freezes and puts Kari down on the sidewalk.

Kari: wise move, now carry me, ON YOUR BACK, to my house.

TK: whatever you say your hiness…

TK the piggybacks Kari back to the Kamiya apartment.

Kari: thank you, now that wasn't so hard was it?

TK: *pant* says *pant* the girl *pant* who didn't *pant* have to *pant* climb 10 flights of stairs with 85 pounds on their back to get here!

Kari: come on in and get a drink if you need it.

The 2 12 year olds walk into the apartment and TK dives for the couch.

TK: MAN I AM EXAUSTED!

Kari: here drink this.

Kari hands him a class of water.

TK: thank you

TK takes the glass and guzzles it down in 4 seconds.

Kari: wow you really must be thirsty.

TK: I was. Now Kari listen, there's something I gotta tell you…*blush*

Kari: ok shoot.

TK: well… the truth is…i-

And just then Tai walks in with matt.

Tai: hi guys, TK why are you here?

Matt: yeah, shouldn't you be on your way home by now?

TK: *sigh* oh I was just… hanging out here after Kari made me carry her home.

Tai and Matt just do a double take.

Matt: I'm not even gonna ask… anyway you should get home because mom is probably waiting for you.

TK: ok… later Kari…

Kari: ok bye TK, see you tomorrow.

TK: wait why are you here Matt?

Matt: oh I'm staying here to play video games with Tai, that is until supper time.

TK: well later.

TK leaves the apartment, as soon as he is a good distance from the building he slapped himself on the face.

TK: MAN I HAVE GOT TO BE QUICKER!

And that's the first chapter of my new story, TK's attempts to ask out Kari. Be sure to review when this is all done.


	2. OF parks and soccerballs

**TK's attempts to ask out Kari part 2**

The next day, TK had asked Kari to go to the park with him, than they both sat down on the bench near the soccer field.

Kari: ok, TK, what is it that you wanted to tell me?

TK: well, it's… um I just…wanted to say…

Then out of nowhere a soccer ball came and hit TK in the face.

TK: OOWWWWW!

Kari:*trying to hold in her laughter* are you ok?

TK: I JUST GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH A SOCCERBALL, WHAT DO YOU THINK!

Davis: sorry about that TE. Oh hi Kari, didn't see you there…

Kari: DAVIS YOU HIT TK IN THE FACE ON PURPOSE! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA REALIZE THAT WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT TK AND HE DOESN'T FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT ME, right TK?

TK: uhhhh yeah you hit the nail on the head… I gotta go…

Kari: come on I'll walk you home, right after I kick Davis in the… you know what!

Davis the bolts away at a speed faster than sound.

Kari: he's getting smarter.

TK starts laughing but then OWs.

TK: can we go now?

Kari:*giggles* sure.

TK:*thinking* STUPID STUPID STUPID!


	3. Next stop MIAMI! part 1

**TK's attempts to ask out Kari part 3**

TK was just in class staring at Kari as usual until the bell rang. Just then the digidestined met up in the computer room. Cody had some great news to share with everyone.

Davis: ok Cody, everyone is here, what is the great news?

Cody: well scince its spring break starting tomorrow, my mom got these really cheap airplane tickets to go to Miami, and she got enough for all of us!

Everyone: YEAHHH!

Davis: oh yeah baby, Miami here we come!

Cody: actually Davis, you're not coming, you said that you have a ton of work to do over spring break so my mom only got enough tickets for me, Kari, TK and Yolei.

Davis: YOU SAY WHAT NOW! I WOULD LOVE TO GO TO MIAMI, OH MAN THIS TOTALLY BITES!

Davis then sulks and leaves.

Kari: Miami here we come!

TK: yeah!*thinking* this is perfect, I can ask out Kari on the beach Miami and it will be perfect*

Yolei: Sun, sand and HOT LIFE GUARDS! Oh I can't wait, Cody when do we leave?

Cody: we leave tomorrow at 6: 30. Let's meet at the park at 5:30 cause that's where my mom's gonna pick us up.

Everyone: ok!

The next morning at TK's house TK is desperately trying to pack his suitcase before he leaves.

Kari: same old TK, trying to pack everything at the least second before he goes somewhere.

TK: AHHH would you quit doing that! And how did you get in here?

Kari: your door was unlocked and I'm here to pick you up for school. You want me to help?

TK: let's see, do I want a girl packing my clothes? I don't think so…

Kari: well then pack up so we can leave.

TK: well can you sit on this?

Kari: sure.

Kari sits down on the suitcase as TK zips it up.

TK: thank you.

Kari: welcome, now we have got to go, or we're gonna be late.

TK: AHHHHH I FORGOT COME ON LETS GO!

TK then grabs Kari's hand and drags her out of the apartment. They run to school and make just before the bell rings.

TK: *pants* we *pant* finally*pant* made it…

Kari: yeah *pant* uh TK you can let go of me now…*blush*

TK looks down to see he's still holding Kari's hand and blushes a scarlet red.

TK: oh s-sorry hehehe…

Davis walks in still sulking about not getting to go to Miami.

TK: Davis, you're not still upset about not going to Miami are you?

Davis: is there any other reason to be upset?

Kari: well the soccer team is being terminated.

Davis: WHAT! BUT THAT'S MY WHOLE LIFE!

TK: relax we're just playin with ya.

Davis: I hate you!

TK: I hate you too *he says it in a sweet voice*

Davis just walks to his desk growling.

Kari just giggles and walks to here desk.

Later that day at the park…

Yolei: ok is everyone ready to go?

Everyone: YEAH!

Yolei: well then lets go!

Everyone: MIAMI HERE WE COME!

After that everyone gets in the car and drive to the airport. Everyone gets checked in and goes through customs and they have 10 minutes till they're plane leaves. Yolei goes with Cody to get something to eat on the plane while TK and Kari stay near the gate.

TK: so we leave in 10 minutes, and spend 10 hours on the plane right?

Kari: yep, so you got something to do on the plane?

TK: yep, my PSP(I know it wasn't invented yet but I can't think of anything else) what about you?

Kari: well I did, but I think I packed my iPod in my suitcase instead of my carry-on…

TK: well that wasn't the smartest move was it?

Kari: no…

TK: come on, we can get a book for you to read at that store over there.

Kari: good idea!

Kari goes in the store and bys a book to read. Then the boarding call for they're flight comes on and they get on the plane. After about 5 hours Kari finished her book and TK's PSP died.

TK: so what are we supposed to do know? I only brought my PSP…

Kari: well I guess we could go to sleep, we don't get to Miami for a while...

Kari then lays her head down on his shoulder.

Kari: MMMmmmm your arms are so soft, it's a perfect pillow, you don't work out much do you?

TK just blushes and pulls his hat down over his face.

Kari: hahaha good night TK…

TK: goodnight Kari…

TK and Kari instantly fall asleep, she on his shoulder and he on her head. After another 5 hours the plane lands and TK and Kari wake up. They walk off the plane into the terminal to pick up their bags and suitcases. They get a cab to their hotel and get settled in.

TK: ok, what should we do now that we're settled in?

Kari: I say we go to the pool!

Cody: I second that!

Yolei: I third that!

TK: then it's settled, to the pool!

The kids get changed, Cody and TK wearing trunks, yolei wearing a one-piece swimsuit and Kari wearing a bikini. All TK could do is stare.

Kari: TK, are you ok?

TK: *snaps back to normal* oh… uh yeah I'm ok, lets go!

Everyone grabbed a towel and left. The hotel pool was amazing. Kari and Yolei sat in the hot tub, Cody enjoyed the 50 FT. water slide, and TK was swimming laps in the pool.

**Kari's POV**

Kari: wow TK sure can swim fast, look at him!

Yolei: I know, he can swim pretty fast for someone with mushy arms hahaha.

Kari: how do you know that?

Yolei: I heard you talking about it on the plane before you went to sleep on him.*smirk*

Kari: what are you implying?

Yolei: oh come on I know you like him.

Kari: so what if I like him? It's fun watching him try to ask me out. The funniest was that time a few days ago when he tried near the soccer field and Davis kicked a ball in his face AHAHA!

Yolei: I wish I saw that!

Kari: oh well I'll just keep playing with him until he does ask me out.

Yolei: is that why you wore that bikini?

Kari: yep, did you see his face? I swear he looked like he was gonna pass out!

Yolei: I took a picture of that with your camera.

Kari: I can't wait to see that!

**Cody's POV**

Cody: no way! I cant believe it! I have gotta tell TK!

Cody runs over to TK and TK stops swimming.

TK: what's wrong Cody?

Cody: your not gonna believe this oh MAN YOU ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE!

TK: well I'll never believe you unless you tell me?

TK gets out of the pool and walks over to the bench with Cody.

TK: ok now tell me what is wrong…

Cody: ok, well, you know how you have a crush on Kari right?

TK: who said I have a crush on Kari?*blushes*

Cod: well for one you just stare at her during class, two you nearly passed out when you saw her in a bikini and three you fell asleep on her on the plane.

TK: ok fine I have a crush on her, what of it?

Cody: well she knows, feels the same way and has been playing you like a violin.

TK: what are you talking about?

Cody: I overheard them when I was gonna get my goggles.

TK: but your goggles are on your towel, not by the hot tub, why would you… oh now I get it*smirks*

Cody: what do you get-oh never mind, what are you gonna do about Kari? She knows you like her and she is play with you until you tell her?

TK: I don't know, maybe I just have to tell her how I feel even though she knows…

Cody: maybe that's the best thing… do it at the beach tomorrow. You can do it man.

Cody puts his hand on TK's shoulder in support.

Cody: wow she was right, you should hit the weights.

TK: HEY… I know…

Cody: well come on lets get the girls go out for supper then get some sleep.

TK: ok.

Cody and TK went and got the girls, ate, and went to their rooms.

**Girl's room**

Both girls had changed into a large t-shirt and shorts.

Yolei: so do you think that TK will ask you out soon? Or do you think that he will continue to stare at you in a bikini?

Kari: I don't know, but I think we should go to the beach tomorrow and then he can ask me, and if not I'm gonna ask him. Anyway, goodnight.

Yolei: nite…

Then both girls fell asleep.

**Boy's room**

The boys changed into night clothes, Cody with a t-shirt and PJ pants, and TK with a t-shirt and boxers.

TK: ready for bed?

Cody: yep, so lets get the plan clear, when we go to the beach tomorrow what are you gonna do?

TK: I'm gonna take Kari away from you 2, ask her out and if she says yes, kiss her!

Cody: good boy, now into bed, we have a big day tomorrow.

TK: Aw look who's trying to be grown up, that's so cute…

Cody: NEVER CALL ME CUTE!

TK: wow Cody you almost never get angry, I guess I won't be calling you cute anymore…

Cody: anymore?

TK: goodnite.

Cody:*sigh* goodnight…

This is the longest chapter yet and wait till I get the next chapter!


	4. Next stop MIAMI! part 2

**TK's attempts to ask out Kari part 4**

The sun was shining in the Miami hotel and the boys were still asleep. The girls were wide awake, dressed, and going to get the boys (which were next door). They knocked on the door then waited…no answer, they tried knocking on the door a little harder…still no answer. Then they tried banging on the door… then TK got up and answered the door.

TK: *rubbing his eyes* oh hi girls, good morning.

Yolei: morning TK, nice outfit, I see your ready for the day, hahaha.

TK looked down to see he had only a shirt and boxers on, than blushed. He closed the door just enough to hide behind while his head was out to talk to the girls.

TK: oh hehehe sorry, I just woke up, can you wait like 10 minutes in the dining hall while me and Cody get dressed? Please?

Kari: sure, come on yolei, I heard that they have a buffet with crispy bacon and French toast!

Yolei: YAY both my favorites!

Then the girls leave and TK closes the door. He walks over to Cody's bed and shoves him to wake him up, but he just turned over. Then TK just tried to push him harder, Cody just rolled over again.

TK: ok I guess I have no choice… CODY WAKE UP THE ROOM IS ON FIRE!

Cody: AHHHHHH WHERE, WHERE, WHERE? HEY!

TK: oh good your awake, now get dressed were going to get breakfast and the girls are waiting.

Cody: Breakfast! What are we waiting for? Let's go!

TK: Cody, do you really wanna go to the dining hall in your PJs?

Cody: good point…

The 2 boys get dressed and head for the Dining hall. TK was wearing a White Tank-top and beige cargo shorts, while Cody was wearing a light blue t-shirt and navy blue board shorts. The girls were sitting at a booth eating. Kari was wearing yellow and white sun dress and Yolei was wearing a pink Tank-top and white short-shorts. TK and Cody sat down on the other side of the booth.

TK: hi girls, I see you guys like the food, am I right?

Kari: yep, the buffet is over there.*Kari points over at the three rows of food in metal trays*

TK: oh my god! Cody you ready to get some breakfast? Cody?

Before TK knew what was going on Cody was at the Table, with a mountain of food on his plate.

TK: ok… MY TURN!

TK runs over to the buffet and grabs almost everything there.

Kari: wow, you guys must be hungry…

TK just nods and shoves bacon and eggs in his mouth, Cody nods as well with jam toast in his mouth. After everyone was done eating they waited for the check.

TK: ok I got a happy tummy now!

Yolei, Cody and Kari just laugh, and nod in agreement.

TK: so what should we do today? If no one has any ideas, might I suggest a day at the beach? All in favor say Ai!

Everyone: AI!

TK: then it's settled, once we pay for breakfast we'll go back to our rooms get changed, grab our stuff and meet in the lobby.

Kari: ok! Well then, after TK pays for breakfast and we get our stuff we'll enjoy some fun in the sun!

TK: yeah…wait, HEY!

Everyone laughs. Then the check comes and everyone pays for their food and head back to their rooms to get their stuff.

**Girl's room**

Kari: you ready Yolei?

Yolei: yep, I got my swimsuit, my sun block, my shades and my towel. Are you ready to be asked out and/or ask out TK?

Kari: as ready as can be!

Yolei: well let's go!

**Boy's room **

TK: ok, I got my towel, my hat, my shades… ready!

Cody: my goggles, my sunscreen, my towel… ready! Now TK when we meet the girls what are you gonna do?

TK: I'm gonna ask her out!

Cody: well than, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei leave their rooms and head for the beach. The sun is shining, the waves are crashing and everyone is happy and having fun. TK is surfing, Cody is relaxing in an inner tube and the girls are sun bathing.

Cody: are you girls sure you don't wanna come in the water? It's really warm out here!

TK: yeah It's really fun out here too!

Kari: Naw, where good just getting a tan out here.

Yolei: I need it if I'm gonna get a date with that hunky life guard, man he is so hot!

Kari: I know, he has some serious pythons, unlike TK.

TK, hearing this, fell off his surf board.

Everyone: TK!

TK popped his head out of the water.

TK: I'm fine, no worries!

Everyone: phew…

About 2 hours later everyone went to the beach-side restaurant for got fries, Cody got a hot dog, Yolei got an ice cream cone and Kari got a Hamburger.

Kari: This is really Yummy! TK can I try some of your fries?

TK: uhh sure Kari, go ahead.

Kari then takes a handful of fries.

TK: hey, I said you can have a few not all of them!

Kari: oh don't be a baby, come on lighten up.

Kari starts tickling TK in the side.

TK: Kari hahaha don't hahaha you know hahaha I'm ticklish hahahah PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHAHAHA

Kari: than say I can have your fries and I will stop.

TK: OK HAHAHA YOU CAN HAHAHA HAVE THEM HAHAHAH JUST STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kari: good boy.

TK: hahaha ah, that's better.

Kari: are you happy now?

TK: I will be… after THIS!

TK then starts to tickle Kari.

Kari: hahaha TK hahaha I'm hahaha gonna hahahaha Kill you AHAHAHA!

TK: oooOOOooo I'm so scared, not!

Kari then Gets up and chases after TK.

Yolei: well this is a more entertaining trip then I thought.

Cody: yep, hey lets go make a sand castle, how about it?

Yolei: sure, I'm done tanning.

Meanwhile with TK and Kari…

TK: come on Kari, is that as fast as you can run? You can't catch me unless you speed up…

Kari: oh you want speed, well than your gonna get it.

Kari then begins to run a lot faster than she did before and tackles TK to the ground and pins him down with Kari on top of her

Kari: now *pant* whos *pant* faster *pant* now *pant*?

TK: you are, now listen Kari there's something that I gotta tell you now and nothing is gonna stop me now…

Kari: ok go ahead!

TK: Kari, I just wanna say one thing…will you go out with-

Kari cuts him off by placing her lips against his.

Kari: yes, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me that, in fact, if you didn't ask today I would ask you out.

TK: I know, Cody overheard you 2 in the hot tub.

Kari: do I even wanna know why he eves-dropped on us?

TK: he said that he was looking for his goggles but I think it's just so he could spy on the girls in their swimsuits.

Kari: ohh, our little boy's growing up, he's so-

TK: DON'T SAY C-U-T-E, CODY WILL ATTACK YOU!

Kari: oh come on, what's the worst thing that could happen if I call Cody cute?

All of a sudden, a coconut comes out of nowhere and hits Kari on the head.

Kari: OWWWW, WHAT THE HECK!

Cody: NEVER. CALL. ME. **CUTE**!

TK: I tried to warn you…

Kari: oh shut up…

Kari then playfully punches TK in the arm.

TK: well shall we go take a swim? I'll carry you across the water on my back.

Kari: ok, come on _boyfriend._

TK: whatever you Say _girlfriend._

And that's it, the story is done, keep the reviews coming and make sure to check out my other stories.  
>I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	5. TK's first attempt srry this wasnt first

**TK's attempts to ask out Kari (secret chapter)**

Ok, I just got inspired to write one more chapter of this and make it on the first time TK tried to ask out Kari so please enjoy ^_^

TK and Kari were at TK's apartment working on a school project, they were both sitting on the couch looking in their history books. TK tried to move closer to Kari, but she just got up to use the bathroom.

Kari: be right back.

TK: ok…*stupid, stupid, stupid!*

A few minutes later Kari came back and sat down next to TK.

Kari: ok, let's get back to the project.

TK: actually, I was hoping I could talk to you about something…

Kari: oh, ok what do you wanna talk about?

TK: well actually I was hoping I could tell you something…

Kari: you can tell me anything TK.

TK: ok, here goes…Kari the truth is i-

Just then TK's mom came in.

TK's mom: hi kids!

TK: hi mom*slightly angry*

Kari: hi miss Takaishi!

TK's mom: Kari I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave, I'm taking TK with me food shopping, and then I'm taking him to get some new underwear, he says that his are getting too tight.

TK: MOOOOM!

Kari just burst into laughter and started rolling on the floor while TK just blushed like a neon light.

Kari: o-ok ahahaha I'm ahahaha going home now ahahaha have fun getting new looser underwear AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Kari left holding her stomach laughing like she's in a tickle machine.

TK: MOM DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER THAT!

TK's mom: sorry, I guess I embarrassed you again, didn't i?

TK: ya think?

TK just held his head down in shame…


End file.
